


[Podfic] Vices & Virtues

by YaminoPodfics (YaminoBossBitch)



Series: [Podfics] White Lines, Gold Teeth [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 1970s AU, Abduction, Abuse, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood, Car Accident, Child Abuse, Crime, Divorce, Download Available, Drug Use, Embedded Audio, Explosives, FBI, Gore, Graphic depiction of drug use, Guns, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, Human AU, Implied disabling injuries, Internalized Biphobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia AU, Masturbation, Miami, Minor Character Death, Misogynistic Slurs, Multimedia, Multiple chapters, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-typical Biphobia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Violence, Vomit, Whis is tougher than he looks, conversion therapy, established Beerus/whis, homoerotic fighting, homophobic violence, implied major character death, implied off-screen sex, kakavege
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoBossBitch/pseuds/YaminoPodfics
Summary: [Podfic Edition!]Vegeta is perfectly content helping Beerus run his drug empire in Miami, 1974. But when some hired muscle by the name of Goku wants to join the team, things turn upside down quickly. And somewhere between the police raids and shootouts, something new begins to develop.
Relationships: Beerus/Whis (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: [Podfics] White Lines, Gold Teeth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832248
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Vices & Virtues

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vices & Virtues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913242) by [YaminoBossBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoBossBitch/pseuds/YaminoBossBitch). 



> Hello! This is my first ever Podfic! Please tell me if I did anything incorrectly or could improve anything! Sorry about my voice also 😬

Chapter 1: Don't You Worry 'Bout a Thing

Download or stream from Dropbox  
[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1m7y1vit1335pco/PODFIC-VandVCh1-Yami.mp3?dl=0) | 43:37 | 39.5 MB

(If you liked this story and want to know how to get one of your very own, check me out [here](https://chi-chi-mcroberts.tumblr.com/post/627008462566653952))


End file.
